


Diamond Letters

by heyimjustlonely



Category: Skeppy, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Techno's sister is an icon i stan, supportive parents (cant relate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimjustlonely/pseuds/heyimjustlonely
Summary: In this universe, when you turn 18, your soulmate's name magically appears on your wrist. Sometimes it can be surprising who the future holds for you.Even for a guy like Technoblade.
Relationships: Skeppy/Technoblade, Zak Carder/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Diamond Letters

'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Dave!' sang Dave's surroundings as he uncomfortably sat in his seat, staring at the cake in front of him. 18 candles shined bright on top of it and because he felt uncomfortable in the situation he was in, he studied them, too stubborn to make eye contact with the happy bunch. When the singing stopped it was followed by loud clapping and cheering and just when he thought it was finally all over, his vision was suddenly covered by hundreds if not thousands of colorful paper.

He swept them out of his eyes and flashed an annoyed look at his sister, who could only laugh when she took a look at her brother's angry face.  
'Is any of this really necessary?' Dave whined, clearly uninterested in the event as he looked around the room witch was filled to the brim with members of his family. He didn't say a word to them once, let known their names and he leaned back in his chair, pouting by the unwanted attention. 'Also, you got confetti on my cake you-!'  
'Dave, be nice to your sister!' his mother warned.  
'Yes, mom' he sighed and watched as his sister stuck her tongue out at him. 'Can I just go back to playing Minecraft? People are not gonna get stabbed by themselves', you know?'  
'Come on, sweetie, I know you're not really into this kind of events but-'  
'You got that right!' he said to try to cut her off but failed as his mother just continued, ignoring his son's words completely.  
'-aren't you excited? You're going to find out your soulmate's name! You are growing up so fast!'  
'What if I don't have a soulmate? Have you ever thought about that?' Dave shot back but the only thing he got in response was a light slap on the back of his neck.  
'Honey, please put some sense into him!' his mom called out to her husband, who was trying to sneak a brownie off of a plate. 'And put that down, that's for later!'

The teenager watched as his father sadly put down the treat and walked over to where he was sitting. He crouched down next to him with a tired groan and looked up at his son's upset face while  
flashing him a comforting smile. 'What's up bud?'

Dave hesitated for a second on whether or not he should say anything but before he realized his troubles were already transformed into words.  
'I just think any of this is unnecessary! I'm going to turn 18, not walk on water for crying out loud!' he said as he folded his arms together. 'Not to mention this whole soulmate thing. I don't even know what I want to do in life, let alone worry about this random person who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with.'

He expected his father to laugh at him or tell him he was worrying too much but what he got in return surprised him. 

'You know, that's exactly the same thoughts I had when I was your age'  
'Really?' Dave asked a little skeptical about his father's remarks.  
'Yeah, of course! I even tried to sneak away from my own birthday! You can ask grandpa if you don't believe me' he paused for a moment, then let out a quick chuckle, probably by a memory that popped up before his eyes. 'But later down the line, I realized how lucky I was that I had a family that cared enough about me to throw a birthday party! No matter how stupid or cheesy it was.'

'Are you guilt-tripping me, dad? Because if yes, it's  
not working!' 

The adult as a response stood up while he ruffled his son's hair, making it a complete mess. Dave absolutely hated it when people touched his hair but he managed to pull through his "punishment", although he couldn't hide his bitter grimace. His father only laughed at the facial expression and with another smile, he continued. 'And don't worry about the "soulmate thing". I didn't care about it at ALL and look where I am now! Just focus on eating as much cake as possible today, okay?'

Dave considered his father's comforting words and he let out a sigh, finally admitting defeat. 'I need to blow out the candles first if I want to do that'  
'That's my boy!' he said happily as he patted him on the back. 'Hey, everyone! The birthday king is ready to cut open his cake!'

Soon every guest gathered around him, lights went down, curtains were closed and the only objects that imitated light were those 18 candles, which were now brightly lighting up the teenager's face. He quickly stared into the darkness one more time, trying to make out who was who but decided to give up as he leaned towards his cake. 

'Ready? One, two, three!' the whole room said all at once as he took a deep breather. He nearly let out the air he gathered when suddenly he heard footsteps out of the shadows.

'I wanna do it!' his sister came in rushing out of nowhere and was about to blow out the candles when somehow Dave managed to quickly catch her and drag her onto his lap.  
'If you wish to take the first bite, train for another five hundred years!' he shouted as the crowd broke into laughter. 'Let's do it together, alright? On three!'

'One! Two!' all the guests counted as one person. 

'Three! Now!' Dave said and they blew out all candles at once, covering the whole room into full darkness. Loud cheers and clapping rose amongst the crowd once again and he would never admit it but he couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile as well.

'Cake, cake, cake!' Dave's sister chanted only loud enough for him to hear and he knew he needed to act fast before the little monster in his lap would try and take a full piece out of the sweet by hand.

'Alright, this is fun and all but can we get the lights back on so I don't stab anybody? Not that I don't mind stabbing but-!' he trailed off of his last sentence as someone turned on the lights, making him blind for a moment. 'Ouch! Hurts! My eyes!'

'Cut the cake! Cut the cake!'

'Okay, okay, jeez!' he rubbed his eyes one more time to try and get his vision back as he reached for the knife. 'Here it comes!' 

He finally let the blade sunk into the cake, cutting it open like butter and he couldn't lie that it felt amazing. He slowly nudged the knife back out and was just about to take the second cut when his sister unexpectedly pointed at his wrist.

'Hey, bro what's that?' 

Dave was so surprised by his sister's words that at first, it didn't even click to him what she was talking about. He followed where she was pointing at and he couldn't believe his own eyes: a blue word appeared just below where his hand and wrist connected up to each other. He read the letters in his mind once then twice, making sure he suddenly didn't forget how to read. 

'Did the name appear? We must've missed it because of the dark!' his mom said, clearly excited. 'What is it say? What is it say?'

He opened his mouth to answer but as he looked around the room full of curious stares he felt his stomach twist into a knot. 'You guys continue without me. I- um…' he said as he gently got his sister off of his lap and seated her into his seat. 'I need some time alone.'

And with that, he walked out of the room and left.

Silence fell on the crowd, confused stares were shared but no one was brave enough to start talking or go after the teenager. The only one who wasn't stunned was Dave's sister, who was trying to finish what his brother started and get a piece out of the cake. 

'Sweetheart?' Dave's father called out to his daughter, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
'Did I do something wrong?' asked the girl with a scared tone as she looked up at his father with a troubled look.  
'No, not at all!' he said, then cleared his throat. 'By any chance did you see what was written…?'  
'I think he's just mad because he got some dumb boy's name on his arm forever now!' she said and since she didn't get scolded for trying to eat his brother's cake, she continued to try and get it onto her plate. 

Back upstairs, Dave was laying on his bed behind locked doors with his arm up above his face, examining it from afar. He turned it left and right, not sure what to feel about this new addition to his body. Realizing he's not going to get much information out of it this way, he finally lowered it closer to his face and just stared at it more. 

The name itself was short, only three letters. At first glance, the handwriting was pretty neat but if you took a closer look at it, you could see how messy it actually was. 

And to top it all off it was diamond blue.

Dave eventually got the courage to touch the letters but at the last second changed his mind, and instead covered them with his free hand while he closed his eyes shut.

'Please, let it all be a dream' he muttered to himself and let go of his wrist, slowly opening his eyes back up. 

But the name stayed.

'You know what? No! To hell with this!' Dave said out loud and stood up, suddenly deciding that he didn't want to deal with this any further. He sat down in front of his computer, turned it on, and started booting up Minecraft. He put on headphones, turned off Discord, and Teamspeak to make sure no one would disturb him and logged on to Hypixel. 'I wanted to get my skyblock streak up anyways'

Hours went by and around the time the sun was about to set, he could hear their house's front door opening and closing, cars being fired up leaving his home behind.

Soon all the guests have left and quietness fell upon the neighborhood yet again. Even though Dave told himself that he didn't care about the birthday, he couldn't lie:

He felt terrible.

'All of my family came to celebrate me and what did I do? Hid in my room all day ' he fell back comfortably in his chair, took off his headphones, and let out a sad sigh. 

'This is all your fault! You know that, right?' Dave asked as he looked at his wrist again. He knew he was just trying to come up with excuses so he could feel better but at that point, blaming this person who he never met just felt easier. 'Why is it blue anyways?' he raised yet another question and as he did, he brushed across the "tattoo" with his fingers. He expected to feel a little bump in his skin but to his surprise, it was still smooth like nothing has changed. 

Except to him, it felt like the whole world has just turned upside down.

'Dave? Are you okay sweetie?' came a knock on the door from his mother. 'Dinners ready! Please come downstairs'

The teenager obviously didn't want to go. He knew his parents are going to ask questions and he didn't feel like answering them. Heck, he didn't even know if he would be able to answer them!

He decided to wait for his mom to leave and when he couldn't hear any footsteps he finally unlocked his door. He gathered some courage and slowly made his way down the stairs. 

As he got closer to the dining room, he could hear his parents and his sister chatting away about something he didn't care about. He sat down at his usual seat while keeping quiet, trying to avoid any kind of conversation. He looked at his plate full of food, suddenly losing the smidge of appetite he felt before and he realized how much of a bad idea it was to sit down with his family.

'I think I'm gonna go-' he murmured under his breath and was just about to get back up when his father's calm voice stopped him. 

'Sit back down, Dave'

'But-' he wanted to argue but he was cut off.

'Did I stutter?'

Already regretting his decision of coming down here, Dave sat back down. He stayed silent for a moment, waiting for them to scold him but…

No yells, no arguing happened. 

'They're using reverse psychology on me, aren't they?' he thought as his gaze shifted between the three members of his family, who all continued eating without another word.

'Could you pass the salt, please?' his dad asked, seemingly ignoring his son.  
'Here you go!' his mom replied as she handed him what he asked for. 'Dave, would you like-?'

'Jeez, okay I'll talk.' he gave in finally as he leaned back in his chair. 'I hate when you guys do this!'  
'But it works, doesn't it?' his dad chuckled as a response, while Dave just rolled his eyes.  
'You don't have to talk to us if you don't want to sweetie' his mom broke into the conversation. 'We're just worried about you, okay?'  
'No, I have to… I just don't know how to feel, that's all.' he answered with a big sigh. 'I'm sorry I ruined the party'  
'I couldn't have cake because of you!' his sister said, angrily folding her arms together. 'I wanted cake!'

'I'm sorry, sis'

'No you're not!' his sister shot back.

'Yes, I am!'

'Don't lie! You wanted all of it for yourself that's why you left!'

'No, I left because I just found out that I am apparently gay, in front of my whole family!' Dave raised his voice. He wasn't angry, he just felt like he could get his point across easier with a louder volume.

'Pff, please! Like that's a surprise!'

'Excuse me?'

'Kids…' their dad tried to interfere without any success, while his wife slowly got up and snuck into the kitchen. 

'I think it was obvious!'

'Do you even know what "gay" means?' Dave asked, skeptical about his sister's knowledge about the topic.

'Of course, I know!' his sister replied, offended. 'It's when you gaze at boys a lot!'

'You look at boys all the time! Does that mean you're gay too?!'

'Um, duh! Obviously!' 

'You are…' Dave said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'You are an idiot'

'Dad, Dave called me an idiot!' the girl whined while their dad was trying to hold back a laugh, clearly dying on the inside. 

'If you guys want cake, Dave has to blow out the candles again. It's only fair' said their mom when she returned from the kitchen. She was holding her son's birthday cake and when she put it onto the table, it immediately closed the argument between the two. 'And also, you guys have to finish dinner first! You too!' the last part was meant for her husband, who was just as excited to taste the treat as his kids were. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes mom!' the two young ones replied in sync. 

'Yes, Honey!' the dad replied as well, along with them. 

Soon the family of four finished their plates and finally, the cake became the center of attention yet again. That's when Dave noticed how sloppily the girl managed to continue cutting up the slice that he started: half of the topping was falling off and the side of it looked like it was bitten into, which he hoped it wasn't. 

But he had to admit the image of his sister biting into it like a dog was very entertaining. 

With a big breath, Dave leaned near the now lit candles and blown them out the second time this day. He honestly felt relieved that he only had to repeat this in front of his small family and not a huge audience like before. They finally cut it open and started eating while speaking about a random story that their dad just "had to share". 

Everything felt… normal.

Eventually, they all finished their food, and Dave felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him. 

'Hey mom, is it okay if I go upstairs?'  
'Of course, birthday king!' his mother laughed as she picked up a plate. 'But just this once!'

Just as he was about to leave the dining room and escape his sister's complaining about how she has to help clean up, he stopped at the door frame of the room and looked back at his parents. His dad noticed and flashed a confused smile at him.

'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, I just-' he let out a sigh and softly brushed his fingers against the letters on his wrist, knowing exactly where they were by now. 'His name-'

'You don't have to tell us if you don't-' his parents said at the same time, but Dave quickly cut them off.

'His name is Zak' 

He smiled at the fact how easily the name rolled off his tongue for the first time. It felt like he knew the name all along, he just never managed to put the right letters together in his brain. 

'It's a cute name, now that I think about it…' he muttered without thinking and blushed when he noticed his parents smiling at him with a knowing look on their faces.

'Ha, gay!' his sister shouted from the other room, completely shattering the moment. 

'You still don't know what the word means!' he shouted back equally as loud.

'Maybe I don't, but I am sure you definitely are!' she said as she poked her head of the kitchen door and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

'Okay, that's it, you are dead!' Dave said as he went rushing after his sister who only screamed in response as their parents helplessly tried to stop them from fighting.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! If you did/didn't let me know why in the comments!  
> I love to hear any kind of feedback.
> 
> Also, I might continue this in the future if I can come up with some exciting story line or some shit, idk.


End file.
